Burning Like The Sun (English version)
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: And what if it wasn't all over? What if like someone said once there was something of the Wolf yet on her? What if within Rose Tyler there was still much more to shine?
1. Chapter 1

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! This is the transcription of my own story 'Burning like the sun' currently in process. The story start when the third season ends with some changes on my own. Let me know about any mistake that I should fix.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and blah blah... ENJOY IT!**

***DW-BLTS***

**I**

There is always a moment in your life where everything says to you "this should not be happening." For Rose Tyler that phrase had become commonplace since the time she met the Doctor. Never in her life had gotten so much trouble before she met this man; never in her life she would have managed to live to have not known that alien, brilliant and self-centered man.

If the situation had not been so extreme, she would have laughed by the direction of her thoughts. Always returning to him, even in the worst moments.

But she was there for _him_, in some way or another.

That was not her world.

When she looked at Jackie's eyes and she saw her happyness for all that they now had, Rose could not help feeling guilty. She did not belong that place, even when almost all people that she loved were there. Even her father, who in her world had died when she was only months old.

Another sigh. If not for the Doctor, she would not have been able to meet her father from the other universe, the one to which she actually belonged. That's how good the Doctor was, as she had told her mother a while back, a time that now seemed so distant that she might think that was just a dream. A long and deep sleep from which she would not have wanted never wake up.

But the situation was different. Now Rose was in parallel universe, working on in his own Torchwood version, even when it was because of his twin brother that she was there.

Or is that was really her fault?

How many times she had stopped to think about it? What if she had only had a little more strength to stand, instead of falling into the void and to remain with the Doctor? She promised him a forever and had not been able to fulfill. It was not fair. Where were now the second chances?

Clearly not in front of her.

The Sontaran group that was in front of them kept up at them their weapons. Again she wondered what she was doing on the street. _Oh, of course, sequels to meet the doctor and not being able to sit around with your arms crossed and let the rest of the world to be destroyed_, her head repeated her in response.

She did not know whether fortunately or unfortunately, but she was not alone. Mickey was at her side, just like Jake. _The inseparable team_, that's how Torchwood agents called them as a joke. But it was true, there was not a mission that one of them went without the other, that way had been since Mickey met Jake, and had continued that way when Rose joined the group. As she had told to the Doctor, she knew a thing or two about aliens. Yes, she could sometimes feel used by Torchwood, but most of the time she tried to move on from that and continue with her mission. What was that? Only someone who didn't know her what would have asked it.

All that she wanted was back with the Doctor. Nothing about defender of the earth when her selfish desires came to light and it was visible that what she wanted most was to return to his world. Back to_ him_. Since she had joined Torchwood, every time they went on a mission she could not stop looking for him. Why could not there be a "Doctor" in this universe? And when she was not doing that, she was looking for any new alien technology that could bring her back.

Once she found a temporary jump device as the one that Jack had had when they met him. However, was broken and anyway that was not helping her true purpose.

_And now focus on the moment_. "The inseparable team" was not alone. Joining them were a lot of civilians altered desperately trying to cling to their last hope of life: them. And the thing was not going well. They were almost unarmed and unconvinced that the aid would arrive. _If it had not done before why would it now?_ It wasn't as if they had abandoned them, but that was how the least rational part of Rose head saw the situation, or maybe the more intelligent given the rare behaviors of Torchwood in recent times.

'I told you to get up!' a shout with a thunderous shot to her side made her out of his reverie and her vision rose again to face her enemies. Anyway they not talked to her but to Mickey. Yes, he seemed the most aggressive of the three, or that was what the Sontaran should keep in his mind at least.

Rose turned her head toward his friend and noticed that he was watching her with concern. So lost in thought had been to worry him? Apparently so. With a half-smile she nodded, letting him know she was all right, while with her eyes told him to obey. To live they must obey.

As she used to say "do not argue with the designated driver," Well, you don't have to mess with the armed alien.

After a long sigh and a nod for his part, Mickey stood up, facing the Sontaran in the most courageous way in which he had ever done. The Doctor also had changed to Mickey, Rose could not help thinking, before she hadn't been remotely able to descry that spark of courage in his eyes. Of only remember the day when they had met the Doctor, and the reactions that her now ex-boyfriend had had, made her want to start laughing… Which clearly meant that nothing was going well with her.

Since when a situation of death made her laugh? Of course, since she had met the Doctor. Although the clearly difference was that he was not there to help her now. Everything depended on them, which made that her desire to laugh were simply a symptom of madness.

The brave Rose was gone, and then there was Mickey to replace her. Surely, he would achieve let them out of that situation.

'You'll come with us' said the Sontaran that it seemed to be at the head of the group, while he still watching Mickey from top to bottom. 'You work for Torchwood, so you are going to tell us whatever they're planning against us'.

'I won't'.

Mickey's refusal made Rose lifted her eyes to him again.

'It's not like you have any choice, human' a laugh from his part made her skin crawl. 'We only need your brain and your mouth'.

'Only over my dead body' said her friend holding up a gun at their enemy, his ace in the hole, literally, as indeed was there where the gun was. And also had one on her own wrist and also in Jake's. It wasn't the best hiding place, but she had to admit that so far it had worked.

And now Mickey brandished a little gun to an alien with a cannon. They were like a little kitten in front of a tiger. But still the kitten is not going to give up without a fight.

_Her brave Mickey_, Rose smiled at that. Something inside her told her that finally things would not end well that day.

'Too bad' the leader Sontaran now raised his gun pointed directly at the chest of Mickey. 'That just means you're more than useless. And we still have two more mouths than we can use'.

'Only if you are fast enough'.

And that was when the scene in slow motion began. A new shot was heard next to Rose, and when she turned to look, she found that Jake had fired his weapon against the Sontaran pointing to Mickey. A helicopter appeared from nowhere over them, and the Torchwood Institute logo was in the bottom. The help had arrived, but late.

The Sontaran realized their disadvantage at the precise moment when Torchwood agents began to fall from the sky. It was their point to favor, was their victory, but then something happened.

A single shot can not kill a Sontaran, they had found that some time ago, so why trusted now in that? The only Sontaran which Jake had shot got slowly to his feet, while everyone around him were too focused on dealing with the others who were moving quickly. Nobody noticed him as he stood up and raised his weapon again. Nobody except Rose. The gun pointed again toward Mickey's chest, and then she was the one who understood why that day was not going to have a happy ending.

At the precise moment when the Sontaran fired his gun, she jumped in front of her friend and that ray of light impacted on her own chest.

The only thing that followed that was the total darkness.

***DW-BLTS***

**Oh, that was hard. My english it's not good to write, but like I said before I have to expand my horizons. So sorry for any mistake that you could find (on the writing or in the story).**

**Let me know what do you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! This is the transcription of my own story 'Burning like the sun' currently in progress. The story start when the third season ends with some changes on my own. Let me know about any mistake that I should fix.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and blah blah... ENJOY IT!**

***DW-BLTS***

**II**

And so a new phase was over. Martha Jones was just out through the door of the Tardis with an expected farewell. How much longer could stand next to the Doctor before complicating things to the point that they were irreversible? Her family had suffered greatly for her, and the Doctor knew that was her time to be with them, to continue with the life she had left behind in the first time when she entered in the Tardis.

Maybe for the world had not been that long, but it was a long time for them and they had lived many adventures. He will never forget them ... never did. But it was time to move on ... again alone, by himself.

That's why he really was surprised when the door opened again and Martha came in and started talking without his being able to do even a question.

"Because the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke—student housing, five of them all packed in. And this bloke was called Shaun" still talking she walked straight to the console. "And she loved him. She did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him…"

"Is this going anywhere?" could not the Doctor help asking with a puzzled look.

But Martha was quick to respond.

"Yes!" replied with serious look, while the Doctor folded his arms and kept listening. "'Cause he never looked at her twice" and that's when things made sense for the Doctor, who could not do more than look down. "I mean he liked her. That was it. And she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life. 'Cause while he was around she never looked at anyone else" just a little breath before her voice would break and then Martha continued. "And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, 'Get out'".

Silence. The doctor's eyes were back on his friend, without a hint of a smile or grace in them. It wasn't the first time that that happened, but it was something he had to deal. There was not much he could say, however, with only a small nod of his head he implied that he understood.

"So this is me", Martha said with a sigh, "getting out".

Exchange of glances. Silence. Nothing better known as awkward moment. What to do after that? Oh, but Martha was a smart girl. Quickly made them out of their reverie. Took something from the pocket of her jacket and spoke again.

"Keep that" without much thought took the phone and threw it, while the Doctor grabbed it instantly. "'Cause I'm not having you disappear" added with a smile. "If that rings— when that rings, you better come running. You got it?"

"Got it" he said softly trying to compose a smile.

Now yes. Martha Jones turned on her heel and walked back to the door of the Tardis once again to reality, while the Doctor could not do more than watch her. Just two steps to out, Martha turned again while walking and still smiling.

"I'll see you again, Mister".

And that did it, that phrase made that a new and genuine smile came to his face, just two seconds before it all started to go wrong.

When Martha came to the door and tried to open them, they were locked. Now with no grace in her face turned back to the Doctor.

"You can let me go now, Doctor…"

"It's not me".

The Doctor's expression had changed and now he looked clearly worried. Before he could say anything else, the Tardis began to shake violently while controls automatically began to prepare to leap into the time vortex.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Doctor was already on the console, pressing all the buttons and levers hitting all that were in his way. Nothing seemed to stop the course of the Tardis, whatever it was. The screen showed nothing, as if it were broken while the coordinates were hiding voluntarily. Nothing made sense! What happened to his ship?

"What's wrong?" eventually Martha had come to his side, and the tone of her voice said that she was going to help with everything it was possible.

"I don't know" replied the Doctor concerned watching the controls. "Maybe she didn't finished to fix herself, perhaps what the Master did with her was more than I thought" shook his head trying to pull out these recent memories of his head, think about that now would not help anything.

"And where are we going?".

"I have no idea" now he almost shouted indignantly. The Tardis not even wanted to help giving him the coordinates. He had no idea where they might end up after that.

Suddenly the shaking grew stronger, the lights began to flash and all signs said that they were about to crash with something, whatever that was.

"Hold on!" was the last thing the Doctor could scream before the Tardis give another shock and finally "landed".

The heavy blow had left the Doctor and Martha lying on the ground at extreme points of the console room. Suddenly everything seemed still quiet. The lights shone dimly, but at least the Tardis had not lost all her energy. If they let her rest for a while and fix everything that was wrong, there was no reason to think they would not return to their time, place, planet, -whatever-, in just a couple of hours.

It took a full minute to catch their breath and stand up one more time.

"Are you alright?" he asked to Martha while he walked to the controls. A feeling of deja vu through his body, and he could not identify whether it was good or bad.

Martha just nodded in response as she approached with a worried face to where the Doctor was. Definitely this had not been in her plans. Perhaps she could consider one last trip, but not this way, not when the Doctor looked so worried. There was no doubt that something was wrong.

"Where are we?" asked trying to get her voice did not trembled as he spoke.

"I don't know. It's like…" a chill ran through his body. Again the feeling of deja vu.

"Is it like what?"

"It is as if we had fallen from the time vortex, but that is impossible, it is assumed there are no longer cracks between universes".

"No longer?" asked paying attention to his words. "Universes? Do you already assume that we are in another universe?"

"The Tardis still respond, I can not be sure".

If the Doctor could not be sure of something, things definitely was going wrong, and in that moment Martha was hating to herself for what was about to come out of her mouth.

"Well, we could go out and check..."

Doctor's eyes rose up to her instantly. This was more than a feeling, and he didn't know if what he most felt was fear or hope. What were the odds that he could fall back into the same universe? Well, of course in this case the word "fall" was relative, there was no doubt that this time the Tardis was aimed specifically at that place, and had no doubt that she had jumped out of the Vortex to that place. That perhaps increasing his chances of one in a million. But what could all this mean? Why now? Perhaps the paradoxical machine had confused her, anything could have happened.

There were now maybe ten chances in a million that Rose Tyler was found out there ... and he was thinking stand still and do nothing?

A quick smile appeared on his face as he watched Martha. Actually they could go out and check. Without erase his smile, raised his hand and waited for her take it before approaching the doors.

And the hope won. When he got there he could not do more than think of the City of London so different that it would be out there with all those zeppelins floating around in the air. A city perhaps more advanced than that of their universe, a city that had experienced enough things to learn to be strong.

He remembered the last time he had been in the Pete's world... Harriet Jones was president. Well, he was not sure how good it could be that. But London was experiencing its Golden Age, and certainly had not been stuck there ... probably had an endless new things with which they could find.

Without another thought, he opened the door of the Tardis and peered outside.

There was no doubt that had an endless new things to see.

It was London. The zeppelins in the sky told him that it was the same place he had known. What's more, the campaign papers of Harriet Jones face were scattered on the floor. It was definitely the place.

"What the hell happened here?" Martha's voice was heard in a horrified whisper.

The streets were deserted. Rubble of buildings were scattered everywhere. The zeppelins that still were in the sky were burning on fire. And top it off, a big alien ship of kilometers of surface was above them in the sky, their guns pointing towards the ground visible ready to shoot at any time.

Definitely it was the same place, but nothing good had happened there.

***DW-BLTS***

**Hard work again! And this time it was worst I know xD At least the transcription.**

**So sorry for the mistakes all of them and let me know what do you think!**

**Ps: I have two more chapters to post but I have to translate them yet… I'll see if I can up them tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! This is the transcription of my own story 'Burning like the sun' currently in progress. The story start when the third season ends with some changes on my own. Let me know about any mistake that I should fix.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and blah blah... ENJOY IT!**

***DW-BLTS***

**III**

There was nothing really that could explain the time that they were living. For the first time in a while, Torchwood had gone silent. The few people in the plant who still seemed to be working, just followed by typing a few words into their computers, trying to stop that the Sontaran infiltrate their computers and ended up disabling the only shield that still kept them alive. That was one of the many things they had inherited from alien technology.

Mickey could not do enough that compare it with the shield of the Tardis, as Rose had done time ago. Nobody could get in there even if they tried ... and they had done.

They had been lucky that the Sontaran had discovered their move just a few days ago, that had gave them time to perfect it. Now the security was almost inviolable long as they continue changing the security keys every few minutes... and so consistently.

But there was not much they could do. Their attempts to free the city had only left them with many losses, and one in particular which had left them all paralyzed.

On the third floor Rose Tyler's body was lying on a bed, surrounded by all sorts of devices now off since an hour ago. All had tried the impossible even when they knew that there was nothing more to do. The heart of the ex time traveler had stopped beating at the precise moment when lightning struck her squarely in the chest. And it was his fault, Mickey Smith could not help thinking, who thought he should have been more attentive, perhaps have done exactly what the Sontaran wanted, not having faced them, but simply have waited a little longer before reinforcements arrive.

But like Rose, he had not thought that the help would come. He thought they were really finished, and could not die without one last fight. And finally it was all over wrong, things should not have been like that. It was _his_ body that would lie dead in that bed.

Well, maybe to just be him, Torchwood agents would simply have left his body lying in the middle of the street, unless Rose would have prevented. And that was exactly what she would have done.

It was definitely _his_ fault. Mickey the idiot finally had managed to lead to Rose Tyler straight to her end. Those were the only thoughts running through his mind at that moment.

Jackie Tyler was with her daughter, while her husband cared for their son just outside the room. Or at least that way Mickey had left it when he decided to go up to the operations floor. He did not want to feel useless. He had done enough to repent for all his life, did not have to go now down that road.

But there was only one emotion throughout the building and a single thought: Rose Tyler was dead. This time there wasn't any life that was lost, or at least not any life in the heart of Torchwood. Pete Tyler had become the leader of the unit. The institute needed a _leader_ and he had all the qualities.

That was why Rose was so important. Everyone knew how substantial was the life of the boss's daughter, and now all they had failed and had to deal with the consequences.

A dead silence surrounded the operations floor, and only a couple of eyes turned to him as he entered the room. Nobody would blame him, he knew, even if he believed with all his might that really deserved all the recriminations. But not even Jackie had said a word about it, had simply just embraced him and drop some few tears on his shoulder.

But there was more. Beyond what had happened was a thing that they could not forget: they were at war. If they stayed in the way they were now the Sontaran was just going to win and finally stay with the planet. They could not allow that. They should not allow it.

And while believing that he was not the right, Mickey was willing to at least try that everyone return to action. Being distracted thus would end up doing just that Rose's death was worth nothing, as well as the many lives lost in the planet. They had to move and fast.

But just when it was about to open his mouth and yell for everyone to return to the real world, the entire floor alarms started ringing. A known sound had already heard many times before. The last time was only the first harbinger for the whole mess.

It was an alarm that Torchwood had been installed a long time ago, or at least shortly after Rose arrived. What made this mechanism was to detect any object or alien life appeared anywhere in the world. Which in a moment like that was not good, the last thing they needed were more monsters walking around the street trying to destroy or do who knows what with the planet. The situation could become a thousand times worse if whatever had come now decided to fight against the Sontaran and other larger-scale war was taking place on earth. No, the alarm could not be a good sign.

And apparently that noise was all that Torchwood needed to return to life.

Now the people ran from one side to another, yelling things to each other, while trying to figure out what was happening and what was the new threat.

"The radars detect it near here" Mickey heard from one of the responsible of the area that was closer. Her name was Sally, if he could remember well. "Too close. Three miles north, at the corner of 5th Avenue".

"Activate the cameras" a familiar voice spoke from the elevator and everyone turned toward it. Pete Tyler was now walking towards where Mickey was with his child in his arms, to see the first screen that was in its path.

The momentary silence lasted only a second, before everyone followed the orders of their boss.

The keyboards started ringing at high speed, and screens throughout the room began to capture all cameras to 5th Avenue.

"Camera 1: clear".

"Camera 2: clear".

"Camera 3: clear".

"Camera 4: clear".

"Camera 5: clear".

The voices of those in charge of the area fell silent, relieved at some point in they found nothing and at the same time concerned about the same, but the truth was that they simply did not know what he had been looking for.

There were two pairs of eyes in the floor, however, unable to move from the image taken by the "Camera 4". Something simple and at the same time extraordinary seemed be calling them from the other side of the screen: a simple blue police box that apparently could be unnoticed by many people.

Two simultaneous and contradictory thoughts came to the head of these two men: finally and not now.

"Is him, right?" the voice of Peter Tyler was heard in little more than a whisper.

Mickey Smith clenched his fist tightly and suppressed a sigh as he realized that maybe the recriminations that he was looking for could soon arrive.

"It's him" replied before running towards the lift.

***DW-BLTS***

"We must get out of here".

Those were the only words that echoed in the head of the Doctor from the last minutes. Of course it was very likely due to it being the only thing that Martha was repeating for some few minutes.

The Doctor was in the console, checking the power of the ship and making sure the extrapolator continue operating. Whatever was happening outside was not to reach the Tardis, was the only exit they had. But there was a problem, and that was why he was not responding to what Martha asked: _she_ was there.

He had no doubt that this was the famous Pete's world, the universe to which Rose had been pulled long ago. He could not just leave. Furthermore, why the TARDIS had brought him to that place? Why now? Why not before? Most likely was related to the war that was out there. A war that apparently the earth was losing… No, humans were losing. Surely it was not just London. No, who would stop only in London? Torchwood probably ran out of good strategies to defend the planet. It was so obvious in this universe as yours that someday this would happ…

Sontaran. That definitely out there was a Sontaran ship, the Doctor had no doubt about that either. But what did they want with the planet? Sell it, conquer it, destroy it? He was not in his universe, so that the reasons could get to be of all kinds. It could be anything! From what little he could see when he looked out the door from the Tardis could ensure that the number of deaths definitely added a greater amount to which he could count on his fingers.

And _she_ was there! Rose was there. But she was with Torchwood, so she should be fine. Or at least of that was trying to convince himself, apply as the grounds why the Tardis had brought him to that place only served to confused him... and worry him.

He should go to Torchwood. But there was another problem. He slowly raised his eyes to meet a quieter Martha Jones that did nothing but watch him.

"She's here, right?"

The question confused him. But Martha Jones was smart. She always had been, why would not her be now?

The Doctor just nodded.

"Then change of plans, right?" she said recomposing a smile. "Let's go to find her".

A new agreement, and now the problem number two, or three. There was a war out there! Although he had to admit that since they were there had not hear anything. No shots. No screams. No nothing. It might be safe for now. Maybe.

"Doctor!"

"Did you hear that?" the Doctor recovered his voice, and Martha was happy that he had spoken even if it was just to ask a question. She nodded. "It comes from outside".

And the console screen still did not respond, so there was no better way to do that than to the former. The two ran to the door and opened it carefully to look outward.

A hundred yards, they observed a person came running. For the speed he could tell that the person was running for his life -literally-, or that running had become a habit for him in recent times.

In only three seconds the person was closer. Nothing seemed to come after him.

It did not take a long to the Doctor to recognize who it was.

"Mickey, the idiot" said in almost a whisper could not help a small smile that disappeared instantly. It was Mickey, not Rose. Si él se encontraba ahí, de seguro ella también debería saber que el Doctor se encontraba allí. But Rose was not running toward him, but Mickey. Which meant that something was wrong. Not, in some way or another something was really wrong.

Seconds more, seconds less, Mickey was already there. Without letting him losing the momentum, Martha and the Doctor stepped aside and let the boy enter milliseconds before the door closed again.

He was agitated. It really looked like he had been running for his life. Without thinking he threw himself on the floor, his head placed on the roof of the ship and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Are you okay?" Martha came worried, however his reaction surprised her.

From one moment to another Mickey was sitting with his tired eyes on the Doctor.

"We must go" said before they could ask anything.

***DW-BLTS***

**Well, I was pretty distracted while I translated this chapter. So, sorry for the mistakes that you could find. And I hope it is at least understandable.**

**What else, what else. Oh, I know…**

**Thanks again to Dreamcatcher49, and about Martha… you'll see (:**

**StormQueen6711: thank you too for everything and if I need you're help I'll let you know, trust me :D**

**Annnnd thank you to all that people who put my story on their favourites and followers, or something like that, sorry for my english... I try! xD**

**Annnnd I like the reviews :3**

**Annnnd Good end of the world… sorry, year, for anyone! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! This is the transcription of my own story 'Burning like the sun' currently in progress. The story start when the third season ends with some changes on my own. Let me know about any mistake that I should fix.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and blah blah... ENJOY IT!**

***DW-BLTS***

**IV**

Only silence was heard after the few words of the man who was still on the floor gasping for breath. The Doctor didn't stop to watch him with furrowed brow, trying to interpret what was the problem in this whole affair. Which was what really went wrong?

Martha could not help but wonder if some of that was related to the famous Rose Tyler. The Doctor's eyes looked worried just seconds ago when he was actually thinking about Rose.

She just did not know how to feel. Was supposed to by now she should be at home, with her family, trying to console them for all that they had lived in the last year... The year that never was. Was supposed to she was going to get away from the Doctor for all that meant being with him. Was supposed that she would keep with her life and look forward instead of having her eyes fixed on him. Because he was never going to have his eyes on her.

Instead, his eyes apparently going to be always fixed on _her_. A _she_ that was not Martha Jones.

Now she was supposed to do all those thoughts aside because Rose Tyler was there, somewhere in that place that she did not know but that actually was not her world. And the Doctor had to find her... even she felt the need: find her for him.

"Mickey Smith" the Doctor's voice echoed through the room, and Martha turned to him just in time to see how trying to compose a smile. "Where exactly should we go?"

"Torchwood".

"Yeah, I supposed you were going to say something like that".

"Torchwood?" Martha could not hold her question.

The last time that she had heard that word had been from Jack's mouth, and the Doctor's reaction was not the best, even when Jack said that the system had changed and now they were taking care of the things, he and his new teammates. But now the Doctor's face had not even flinched, as if it were something to be really expected.

But well, as the things she had heard, she knew that Rose Tyler was trapped in another universe; so that was where they were now. Surely that other universe also had a Torchwood Institute, and now that she came to that conclusion she found that her previous question was a bit stupid. If the other was evil, his counterpart should be good, right?

"A Torchwood… good", Added to her question before either of the other two men could answer, without she could think any other epithet that 'good'.

"Well... it was the last time I checked".

"The last time that you checked it was too long ago" Mickey said calling the attention of both. "Like he said", added staring at Martha and stretching a hand toward her while he stood up, "Mickey Smith. You must be the new companion of the Doctor".

"Martha Jones" she said nodding and stretching her hand toward his. "Although technically should be his ex companion since a minutes".

Mickey just nodded, still not understanding, and turned to the Doctor, who was watching him with his eyes half serious and worried. He had seen that look a few times before. He knew it, he had no doubt that the Doctor knew that something was wrong, and was very likely that he had the feeling that it was about Rose. After all, she would have been the one indicated to go to meet him, not Mickey. But the Doctor had not even asked the question.

No, the Doctor had not asked anything but only because he was afraid of not wanting to know the answer. The silence was best for now.

He just looked at Mickey and nodded.

None of the three liked to the idea of going out there and leave the protection provided by the Tardis. But Mickey had no trouble get up there. Maybe that would say that they had no reason to have trouble returning to the building of Torchwood.

So they thought no more. With a quick glance out, they closed the door of the Tardis and started running.

All seemed quiet. The streets were completely deserted, and so far the only thing to be careful was the rubble of buildings scattered everywhere creating obstacles for them. And they just should go forward, don't look back and keep running to the tall building that they managed to see not far in the city. A building in perfect condition, as the Doctor could see, which was odd if he was aware of how the rest of the city was.

How much had changed Torchwood after all?

Apparently enough.

"Stop" Mickey's voice was heard in almost a whisper and all stopped.

They were in a corner, and he had gone ahead to watch. A little recognition of the place and their surroundings. Three Sontaran were a hundred yards away, but fortunately not in the direction that they should take. The problem was that if they saw them, those three would call for backup and then the things would complicate.

_Hell_, thought Mickey, he had not even come out with his gun. Do not would damage them, but at least he would have felt a little safer taking her with him. Not that it had done much a few hours before ... but still it would be different for him.

"There are three of them at the end of the street. If they see us we're in trouble" finally said expressing his thoughts.

When he turned to the other two, he found that the Doctor was very close to Martha watching something she held in her hands.

"The energy of the Tardis is not very strong in this universe, but still should be able to work" said as he pulled a chain out of his pocket with something hanging from it. He nodded toward Martha and only then looked up at Mickey with a smile. "Mickey, the idiot" said with the usual arrogant and sympathetic voice that so far he had not heard and never thought would miss. "What do you say ... can you see Martha?"

The question confused him. What is meant by if he could see her if she was right next to him? However, when Mickey turned his eyes toward the side of Doctor met his view deviated from the place where supposed to be Martha. It was as if some strange force made him look the other way and prevented him from seeing her. But it sounded silly anyway because he knew she was there.

Sighing, Mickey Smith shook his head and rubbed his eyes suddenly feeling them tired.

"Is a perception filter" the Doctor said again calling his attention. "To make it easy let's say that works something like invisibility. Although if your eyes bother you mean that the filter is a little weaker than it should be. Anyway I guess that will serve at least for now".

"But we only have two keys" Martha's voice was heard soft, yet after that Mickey was able to distinguish her next to the Doctor, although she looked a little blurry, but at least now his eyes were not trying to avoid her. "And we are three".

"Yes, I know, the last time I checked still knew how to count" said again with his usual tone of arrogance, but not wanting to offend anyone. "You go first" said passing his own key to Mickey and watching it for a few seconds. "Luckily I didn't destroy it" he added pointing to a small device attached to the key that looked something like a coin.

"I held on to mine for the last year as if my life depended on it" Martha said, raising her eyes to the Doctor with sadness, as she slid her fingers down the key that hung around her neck. "I guess it's the custom" sighed and closed her eyes for a second and then open them with all the determination. "We will go first, and then what?"

The Doctor suppressed a smile before speaking again.

"Then one of you use its best arm to throw me my key again" said with a smile. "Is only cross the street, it is not that far".

After building the small plan, Mickey placed the Doctor's key on his neck and he and Martha began to cross the street. They had to go slow and quiet so that nobody discovered them. Nobody should noted that they were there.

When Martha and Mickey were found across the street safely once again behind the buildings that still remained in semi good condition, turned to see the Doctor. Saying nothing, Mickey took the key from his neck and held it a couple of seconds in his hand. It must be a good shot, because if he fell short with distance could reach the attention of the Sontaran. Although they had two keys to try again, this was no time to be failing.

Taking a deep breath and containing it as much as he could, Mickey Smith shook his hand throwing the key with all his might. Holding their breath, all that the two humans could do was watch the key route through the air, hoping that the force would have been more than enough for it to come to the Doctor. And it was. The Doctor had to go back a couple of steps to reach the key. He turned to them, shook the chain in his hands and then smiled.

A few minutes later the three were together once again moving towards Torchwood.

***DW-BLTS***

It was the longest three miles of their lives. As they advanced the Sontaran were multiplying, but fortunately for them did not face to none directly. Another thing that was strange to the Doctor: the Sontaran were not even surrounding Torchwood. No one was guarding.

"I guess that they cannot enter" said watching the familiar building that was across the street.

"Have grown tired of trying. Now they just wait that we go out to come for us" Mickey said.

"Nevertheless you don't met with anyone when you went to pick us" he said, raising an eyebrow, which made Mickey's sad eyes come down to the ground, as the Doctor could see even when he preferred not to do so.

"I guess today is not an average day for anyone".

Without say more, the three crossed the street quickly, without Sontaran at sight, and entered in the building.

***DW-BLTS***

As soon as they were inside all that Martha could see was a blur blue and yellow running to the Doctor; a blur that quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. _Rose_, was the first thing she could think of. Rose was blonde, as she had heard, and could not think of anyone else who received the Doctor that way.

However, when the little adrenaline rush happened and managed to focus her eyes, ruled out the possibility that it was Rose. This woman, though blonde, should be at least forty years, but for by the way she hugged the Doctor, there was no doubt that they knew each other. And she was crying.

***DW-BLTS***

And now he didn't need anything else. Apparently his suspicions were confirmed in this way, because there was only one reason why Jackie Tyler would receive him in this way. All he could do was raise his hands and hug her... hug her with all his might.

"I'm sorry" were the first words that Jackie Tyler could whisper in his ear. "I'm so, so sorry".

"It's okay" he could hear his own voice between broken and cold.

No, it was not right. Nothing was right. For the first time in a long time he felt his two hearts were about to be broken. Because this was worse than when he'd lost her some time ago. He knew that she was all right, she was with her family, and over time she get to live this adventure with which he never would have: have a good life. That simple. Just that. Separated from her had hurt, but it was nothing compared to what was happening now.

With a sigh he placed his hands on the shoulders of Jackie and backed her away to see her eyes. They were red and with tears threatening to get out of them.

"I'm sorry" she said again shaking her head.

"Jackie Tyler, you have nothing to apologize for".

"So many times I made you promise me that you keep her safe" whispered looking down. "Nevertheless..."

"Jackie" the Doctor interrupted her placing one hand on her cheek. Just when she looked up he smiled. "It's okay, really, there is nothing for what you should apologize".

Why she had to apologize when it was his fault once more? Or was it someone else's fault that Rose had fallen into that universe? She was the best thing that had happened in his life in a long time, but the Doctor was a step to ensure that he had been the worst to occur in her life. There were many reasons why he was guilty. Jackie did not have to have that feeling.

"What is going on?"

Martha's voice disconcerted to everyone and made them turn to her.

"Who is she?" Jackie asked, drying her tears ... it had been too much for a single day.

"Martha Jones" she said.

"A friend" added the Doctor.

Jackie nodded at him and then approached Martha with an outstretched hand.

"Jackie Tyler" she said as her hands were found in a warm handshake.

After that, Jackie turned away and went to Mickey who was waiting with open arms, offering his shoulder again.

"What is happening?" said Martha worried, now more than before. The climate did not like her even one bit.

Mickey was the first to answer.

"She is dead".

"Who is dead?"

"Rose Tyler" said the Doctor drawled, closing his eyes at the mention of her name, trying to convince himself of what was happening. "Rose Tyler is dead".

***DW-BLTS***

Meanwhile, three floors up, Rose Tyler's body was lying on a bed. Not a sound was heard in the room. Her heart had stopped.

Nevertheless on the head of the girl the darkness began to subside and a song began to flood her whole being. A familiar song that felt like the heat of the sun against the skin.

***DW-BLTS***

**Okay ._. Sorry! I'm so sorry for the long delay. ****Things happened****, ****I went on holiday****to the beach****, ****and****...****other****things that I cannot****remember. Oh, yeah, I kept watching Doctor Who... I'm coming****for****the sixth season**** (almost finished)... And I'm still crying...**

**And... nothing else...**

**Thanks to everyone & let me know what you think :D**

**Ps: ****Translate****a chapter****takes****me****a whole day****, ****so I****'ll update ****as soon as****possible.**

**Ps2: Again ****sorry for the mistakes that you could find. And I hope it is at least understandable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! This is the transcription of my own story 'Burning like the sun' currently in progress. The story start when the third season ends with some changes on my own. Let me know about any mistake that I should fix.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and blah blah... ENJOY IT!**

***DW-BLTS***

**V**

The human body can be the most complicated thing in the world and also the simplest. Only one thing is sure, if your heart is not beating, then you're in trouble. It is not like having a spare one to help keep you alive while the other decides to go back to work.

The heart keeps everything running. If it does not work, you're dead. Definitely nothing is more simple than that.

Well, unless of course you to be Rose Tyler, the only person over different universes capable of containing the vortex of time inside and survive to tell the tale.

Rose had never specifically remembered what had happened that day. Everything was clear in her head until the time that Jackie had come with that big yellow crane. She remembered screaming that was not enough, that they needed more power to open the heart of the Tardis. Even a little fuzzy in her head was the memory of parts of the ship moving while a bright light invaded everything.

After that there was nothing. Only a sweet and warm song, accompanied by incomprehensible verses sung by a beautiful voice that invaded everything, lots of light and heat... so much heat. The next thing she remembered was waking up on the floor of the Tardis, seconds before the Doctor had to change.

That is why she found it difficult to accept that she had been responsible for defeating the Daleks, and also understand that it was she herself who had sent that message to different points in time only to take her to that place. It was too much for one person, for a mere human.

Oh, but the Doctor kept watching her like she was the greatest thing in the world every time he tried to convince her that all that had been real, and he was living proof of that, being that he had to die to take all that energy from her and return it to the Tardis.

Finally she was able to accept it, what other choice did she have? The Doctor had given his life for her, the least she could do was trust him. Anyway it was not a very complicated thing to do.

After all that, Rose had never been able to hear the strange song in her head and that beautiful voice. When she asked the Doctor what it meant, he had merely shaken his head, said a couple of words in milliseconds and finally changed the subject. Thus four or five times. Then Rose stopped asking, and things went back to normality, or at least the normality to which they were accustomed.

But now things were different. Although Rose Tyler's heart was not beating and her lungs had stopped working for some already a couple of hours, in her head didn't stop to listening that beautiful voice that had accompanied her that day, as if it had been there at all times.

It was comforting to her, made her feel accompanied between so much darkness. Because that's where Rose was in the midst of an immense darkness surrounded by nothing. She wondered if that way had been feeling to fall in the void, although something inside of her tell her that that would have been much worse.

She could not even see her body. Just that song allowed her keep her sanity.

However, from one moment to another a little light began to shine from somewhere. At first she could not identify where it came from, until she began to feel it. The light transmitted warmth, one sensation that Rose thought that never would feel again 'cause her body was cold, colder than ever.

That little spark of heat came from herself, from the exact place where it was or it should be her heart. But apparently it was not enough to return all the heat to her body. It was okay, at least she could feel something.

When she discovered that that warmth came from her she realized something else: light also did. Her hands were emitting that small glow that began to flood the darkness and the rest of her body with an absolute smoothness. Not that there was something to see, but look to herself it was a breakthrough.

A breakthrough that anyway could not convince her that the things would be okay.

The more she tried to remember what it was that had happened and how she came to that situation, whatever it was, the memories fled faster from her. She had no idea what had happened. The last thing she remembered was being in one of the many rooms of Torchwood that they had adopted as room for them, trying to sleep to Tony telling him one of those old stories that the Doctor had shared with her. Her brother had finally managed to fall asleep with a smile on his face. It was a nice scene if she could put aside everything that was happening on the outside. It was strange to think about it at the time.

Everything had been so quiet. Simple missions, laughter with friends, with family. And suddenly anything was well. The Sontaran had come out of nowhere and had started killing people as if all he knew to do, although maybe it was. They said they needed the earth, a place that had everything necessary for their plans, something they had not shared with them. Clearly they were not good. For they need the earth meant exterminate all life would have on her.

And Torchwood was unable to do anything.

From the beginning they found that their weapons didn't work. Every time that they tried to use it against any of the Sontaran, simply stopped working. _Cordolaine signal_, they called it. Rose was not sure to understand how it worked, only that disabling their weapons, or at least conventional weapons, but it's not like they have many of another type.

In the last weeks the Sontaran had been altered by the alleged plans Torchwood may have against them. _As__if there are any_, thought Rose with a strange laugh growing inside. Torchwood was not preparing anything, there was nothing to do more than hide and wait. Because that's what it was that building: a hiding. Thousands of lives were being lost out and they could not do anything to defend them. Absolutely nothing.

_He__would have__known what to do_. But he was not there.

And exactly ... where was there?

Rose tried unsuccessfully again to see anything around her. Nothing. However, the light from her body not yet disappeared, which was perhaps a good thing if carrying something else.

_You just have to wait,_ said a strange voice in her head that was not exactly hers. But instead of worrying about it, she just relaxed, knowing it was something she could trust, as if they were words that she already had heard before.

So Rose Tyler closed what yet seemed to be her eyes and waited.

***DW-BLTS***

"Dead?" the question came from the mouth of Martha could without even thinking.

Of everything that they could have said, that was something that was not expected. She quickly turned her eyes to the Doctor, just to meet him staring somewhere with a poker face. Any kind of emotion. _And__into,__what?_

"It's my fault" a whisper made all lift and turn their eyes toward Mickey, who now stood with his eyes fixed on the Doctor. "Rose is dead because of me".

"Course not Mickey" Jackie said as reflex action stroking his cheek and leaving her hand there watching him in the eyes tenderly. It was not the first time she said it in the last hours.

"Yes! Yes it is, Jackie! Rose is dead because of me!"

Mickey's eyes sparkled announcing a new round of tears, and that's when Martha turned her look. It was an image too painful. A mother who had lost her daughter, and a young man who had lost his best friend. And the Doctor still did not show anything.

"What happened?" he finally asked, his hands clenched tightly.

"They were going to shoot me. I ... I did not realize it, and suddenly Rose was jumping and getting the shot for me" Mickey told with difficulty, even trying to keep his eyes up.

"So going back to the past where Mickey the idiot can't care for itself and has to rely on a woman" the Doctor said without even thinking about his words and felt bad about it. But not because of what he said, but because he really had meant something much more hurtful, something that will destroy everything in Mickey, and yet it he had been unable. By what right? It was not Mickey's fault, or at least not in the background, it was his fault according to all that he could understand. So he felt bad about not being able to properly insult him, and also for having wanted to. Mickey did not deserve it.

"It's not his fault" Jackie said firmly making the eyes of Doctor rise up to her again. "Rose knew what she was doing. You know..." a pause. Speaking in the present tense was wrong, and everyone realized that. "You knew her very well, Doctor, perhaps better than any of us, and you know she would never have been idly by while someone was in danger" a warm smile and sad at the same time drew her face as she continued watching at the Doctor. "You taught her that".

More silence.

_Was supposed that had to make him feel better? Because it really was not working._

"No one is guilty here" Jackie spoke again more firmly, even inside anyway feeling that it was her fault.

All felt guilty, and perhaps all were in one way or another, that was all that Martha could get clean in the situation while another part of her head thought that she would never be able to meet the famous Rose Tyler. Not that that possibility had existed before, at least for a few minutes. But for a moment thought it would be good to know that kind of _competition_, a competition that clearly was not because the Doctor would never look at her the way Martha could claim.

She would have liked to know her, to know what it was that the Doctor had seen in her, know what it was that was so special. Or at least she would have liked to realize how special she was in another way. Because not everyone is able to give his life to save a friend, many can say be able to do that, but when it's time to do it... nothing.

"Where is she?"

The doctor's words were heard as a whisper. His face could express anything itself, but it could be crumbling from within.

"Here" Mickey said. "Third floor".

"Do you want see her?" Jackie's question was swift and Martha and Mickey turned to see her again, just for a second then turned to the Doctor.

His eyes were more open than usual, and his mouth open trying to find the right words that never came. So he just simply clear his throat and nodded.

A minute later all were inside the lift going to see Rose Tyler.

***DW-BLTS***

Suddenly she heard the song a little stronger than before and Rose found herself wondering if that meant she had to wait less. The heat in her chest seemed to also increase slightly, but always remaining in place. Her breathing was rhythmic, implying that she was quiet, but for some strange reason that the air move in and out of her lungs did not give her any kind of satisfaction.

_You just have to wait_, now she repeated herself trying to convince herself that something would happen soon. Better that than to live in nothingness thinking her life would go this way.

"Not long now" a voice said suddenly in front of her.

_In front of you__, __not__in your mind__._

Rose slowly raised her eyes, and she found herself in front of a girl no older than twelve years standing, or perhaps floating on the nothing. The girl looked at her, still smiling and without ceasing to shine. Her eyes were surrounded by a blaze of gold color, as well as every part of her body. Her blonde hair shone with a light that could only come from her inside and that warm smile only made her want to give another answer from her part. However she did not. Why do that when all she felt was fear?

"Who are you?"

"That does not matter" the girl said with a small smile on her part and tilting her head to one side with curious eyes. "Furthermore it supposed that you already know. We know each other. This is not the first time we talked".

It could not be the first time, however there was nothing that Rose could remember. Just the song ... a song that wasn't playing at the moment.

"Was you?" asked now really intrigued. "Was you who was singing?"

The girl only smiled in response.

"Not long now".

***DW-BLTS***

"Here it is" Jackie said finally, pointing to the door of a room at the end of a long hallway.

Third floor, that's where they were.

As if they were waiting for something, everyone stood still and silent. Clearly the doors would not open alone, however the Doctor did not think it was appropriate to enter running without a clear invitation ... even if that was all he wanted to do.

Because there was a possibility. Maybe who was in that room was not Rose Tyler, perhaps had been all a big confusion. Anyone can confuse one body with another. Sure, that a mother confuse to her daughter would be little understandable, but not impossible. No. Still there was a chance. That was all that made him stand up. That and the desire to see her again after all.

So finally thanked the world when Jackie opened the door and entered, stepping aside so that all could also enter.

His hopes were dashed in just a few seconds when his eyes focused on her blonde friend lying on a bed. However nobody could have avoided his next moves. Not even him.

Without thinking he took out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at Rose coming just a bit close to her. He watched it for a few seconds, and then sighed. Not only was Rose Tyler, but was effectively dead and already for a couple of hours.

Nobody said anything as he approached a little closer to the bed without ceasing to watching her. She was pale, more than usual, her cheeks already showed nothing of life, and her body was motionless.

_Wake up_, he would have loved yelling, both her and himself. But neither of the two things work.

Rose Tyler was dead.

Feeling how a few tears began to fall down his cheeks, as well as the last time he had seen her, the Doctor leaned over her, approaching his face to hers to see her up close again.

_Coward_, he told himself as he suppressed a smile.

He brought a hand to her face, near her cheeks, without even touching her skin. Even so he could feel the cold given off by her body. He ran her face with his eyes, and then turned his mouth to her ear, letting out a sigh that he had long content.

"I'm sorry" murmured. Only she would have been able to hear it.

After that rose up a little more, and with a simple smile left a kiss on her cold front.

A second later, Rose Tyler's body was glowing with the same intensity as a burning building.

"What is going on?" the Doctor could hear Martha's voice across the room. She seemed afraid, yet he even turned to watch her.

He had seen Rose this way before, long ago... a long time ago, a lifetime ago. His head just screamed that what was happening was impossible, but then the sudden Rose's body heat began to hit with his. So yes he turned to the other people in the room.

No one seemed to understand what was happening, well, in fact he could not understand what was happening, but he was sure that his face had no the same reflex than theirs. They were scared, that was clear. The other thing that was clear was that they should get out immediately.

"Get out!" he yelled getting startle everyone.

No one moved.

"I said get out. Come on, get out of here. Now!"

His eyes met Mickey's. He just nodded and two seconds later was practically dragging Martha and Jackie out of there. Just then the Doctor once again turned to Rose. The brightness of her body was rising like the heat. If not stopped soon, he would be in big trouble.

***DW-BLTS***

"What is happening?!" Rose's cry came almost in tears.

Her body had begun to shine more than before. Now she could be sure that every cell in her body was burning, like the girl who was still in front of her who did nothing but keep smiling, as if that was what she had been waiting all this time.

But it was not just the brightness. The hot spark her heart had begun to burn more and more. Now it felt like burning embers inside trying to consume her, addressing to each end of her body. It felt like it would burst at any moment.

_And __the girl did not__stop smiling__!_

"It's time" said quiet keeping her smile.

"Time for what?" Rose said suppressing tears. It hurt, really hurt.

"Time to wake up" said the girl once more tilting her head to one side. "It's time to go back".

"Wake up? Go back to where? I'm dying!" shouted now breaking into tears.

The girl's smile faltered now. She did not like to see her suffer. Definitely was the least she liked in the universe. However it was necessary.

"You'll be fine" whispered. "But now you must wake up".

Now without trying to keep anything down, tears ran down the cheeks of Rose as if it were two rivers. Nothing made sense to her, and even had a feeling that was going to die anyway. But there was something she needed to know before her existence completely disappeared.

"Who are you?" asked again holding hands on her chest, trying to stay whole while wishing she could open the inside to stop the pain.

The eyes of the little blonde burned more intensely for a moment just before she start to move away.

"You know".

"Wait".

"You just must remember".

"Don't go..."

With each of her words the girl walked away a little more and the tears didn't stop to cloud Rose's eyes.

"You must wake up".

"Please..."

"Rose Tyler... you must wake up".

With one last smile the girl's body began to disappear and everything in Rose came into despair. She did not want to be alone. She was going to die, and above all should be alone. That was not fair.

In a final fit of madness, in her all exploded, and threw her body forward and keep trying to reach the girl that was disappearing before her eyes.

"Don't leave me!" shouted trying to reach her with her hands, making her body really moved and opened her eyes back to reality.

There was no more darkness around her. Suddenly there was more light than ever before, more than she could bear with her simple eyes. And although the girl was completely gone leaving only a remnant of the beautiful melody in her head, Rose was not alone. Her eyes found him instantly. A fantastic man of beautiful hair and big brown eyes that looked at her startled. _An impossible man._

***DW-BLTS***

**Hi! Thank you for the review and to the new followers :D**

**Well... a new chapter and... Rose finally wakes up! What do you think?! :D**

**I'll tell you****something****, ****if you****pass through****my****profile****may find this****same story****in Spanish****. ****Is more advanced than****the translation****. The name is the same. **

**Well****actually****I would love****you to give me****your****opinion. Just a few words... please?**

**Haha okey... again, sorry for any mistake that you could find...**


	6. Chapter 6

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! This is the transcription of my own story 'Burning like the sun' currently in progress. The story start when the third season ends with some changes on my own. Let me know about any mistake that I should fix.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and blah blah... ENJOY IT!**

***DW-BLTS***

**VI**

The heat and light that flooded the room disappeared at the precise moment when the eyes of Rose Tyler came to life. Now she was sitting on the bed, breathing hard and her eyes fixed on the Doctor. Just as the Doctor's eyes were fixed on her.

What just happened? Was it a dream? Was he going mad? Well, that probably was not any kind of novelty. It being a dream also could be discarded quickly.

Neither of them spoke, only remained quiet, observing each other breathing heavily.

The two hearts of the Doctor were beating faster because of the sudden adrenaline. For a moment he thought that whatever was happening with Rose would destroy that place, or her, or maybe just with him. But now everything was in a perfect normality. All normal if deducted that Rose Tyler, dead seconds before, now was watching him, her hands stuck in her chest and her breathing faster than ever. Neither in her best races had had such agitation.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, anything, anything that passed through his head. But Rose was faster.

"I can not breathe", she said with a tear falling down her cheek and a hand on her neck now.

"What?"

Maybe it was not right for a first _communication_ to neither of them, but the frightened eyes of Rose managed to scare him too. Without thinking approached as he could to the bed to get to her.

"I can not breathe", she said again with a few sobs starting to appear in her throat.

"Rose, course you can, you're doing it".

"Of course not!"

That shout managed to startle the Doctor much more than all that had and was happening. He could not get an idea of what it was that was going on inside the head of Rose, but it certainly was not good being that she could not realize that she was actually breathing. Although she had not been doing two minutes ago.

"Rose, really, you are doing it", without taking his eyes off, the Doctor sat on the bed beside her and raised his hand directly to her body.

Rose's eyes followed his hand, and everything about her was stopped when the Doctor touched her chest, right where her heart was. All he wanted was to show how her body moved with each breath, as though what she believed and what he might think, she was breathing with life again.

"You see, everything is...", nevertheless could not finish his sentence. That's when he noticed that something was wrong. Very wrong. Definitely wrong.

His eyes wide open found Rose eyes, who watched him with the same fear than before. He wanted to open his mouth, he wanted to be able to explain what was happening, he wanted to hug her and tell her that nothing mattered and that everything would be fine. Because she was watching him, which meant that she was alive, and who cared how.

Yes, obviously he cared about the 'how'. But he could overlook that for a while. The explanations could be sought later. They could find them together. However this was something no one could ignore, even for more than a minute. Because it had no sense. There was no way a human could live that way.

But Rose Tyler kept watch him, with her body paralyzed and her eyes clearly frightened. Before he could find the right words, it was she who spoke.

"My heart is not beating", her voice trembling with each of her words.

And was not just that. With just put his hand on her chest, the Doctor did not just realize that her heart was not working, but rather that nothing inside her did it. What Rose had just been saying was true, her lungs were not working, she was not breathing. The rhythmic movement of her body was due more to a reflex action on her part that the simple act of breathing.

Rose Tyler had her eyes open fixed on him, she was sitting on the bed and talking, but there was nothing in her body to indicate that she was not dead. Or instead indicating that she was alive.

The Doctor brought his hands to his head, ruffling his hair and trying to think. Both as a dream or as a joke, the situation was not funny.

"It can't be".

"I'm dead".

"No", the Doctor said quickly, even though he could not add anything more to that word.

A living being is alive, clearly because its body is alive. If the body is dead, then we speak of a being dead. Simple. Not much explanation, there was not to be a genius to know that.

But the old words of a friend did not stop echoing in his head: _There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor._

New tears started rolling down the cheeks of Rose while he did nothing but watch. _Be__practical__, corpses __do not cry__._

"Okay, Rose, look at me", with determination now his hands went up to her friend's cheeks. A small electrical charge generated a slight tingling in his palms only rub her skin, maybe something to analyze later, in a few minutes, when he was sure that Rose was relatively well ... emotionally well relatively, he corrected himself. Meanwhile he only limited to wipe the tears from her cheeks and forcing her to have raised her eyes to his. When her face was clean, he smiled. A genuine smile, the best he could give at the time, even better than it should have been under the circumstances. "Everything will be fine", Rose's face tried to shake with a negative, nevertheless he stood firm. "No, listen, do you trust me?"

A second. Two. Three. Well, maybe it had been too long. What made him think that Rose Tyler could trust him even when he had allowed himself to lose her without fighting for her? Doctor's hopes were falling as the seconds passed without any response. But his two hearts stopped for a moment when his hands felt a slight nod by Rose.

The previous smile returned to his face.

"Okay, so trust this: everything will be fine".

***DW-BLTS***

Rose was wondering if it was okay delude herself with a dream, an hallucination, a projection of her head, or whatever she had in front. Because honestly she was far from believing that that person was the Doctor. He looked like him, smelled like him, _damn it, even he felt like him._ But still there was nothing that could assure her that it was him.

Surely she was now dead. The song in her head had stopped playing, the girl did not seem to be anywhere around, and there were not signs that could come to appear. To make matters worse, her heart was not beating, and she could clearly see that her lungs were not working.

_Definitely__you're dead__,_ she said to himself again.

But dream, hallucination, projection or whatever, if the Doctor asked her if she trusted on him, in that world, in their own or even in hell, she would never hesitate to say yes. She did it. Rose Tyler trusted in the Doctor most than in her own life... if she still had a life to trust.

While the impossible man scanned her with his sonic screwdriver, and a part of her mind wandered in the fact why he called it screwdriver when actually served for much of what it said its name, the other part of her dead brain was analyzing another couple of things.

First, the reason why the Doctor was not real. The last time she had seen him, or almost seen, as that was actually a holographic projection, he had made it clear that there was no chance they could meet again. The doors, gaps, cracks or whatever they were between universes were completely closed. He had taken care of that was that way. So simply had no possible way they could meet again. Because she was sure, that if the doctor had said it was not possible, was because it was not.

Second. Her body was not working. She was a corpse. A corpse able to move, pretend to breathe and also able to mourn. Well, maybe she was not just a corpse, but that did not mean she was not dead.

Third. _Why was__she__dead__?_ The memories were still too confused, but still struggling to try to return to the light. The last point clear in her head was still of what she supposed to was the last night while she was trying to sleep to Tony after a long day of sirens, noises and shots.

_Shots._

Unconsciously, Rose put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. There was something there, something that if she thought too much even hurt. Rose's eyes were opened again, and as if she knew exactly what to look for, ran her hand from her chest to see the clothes she wore.

Well, technically she was not wearing many clothes, just a simple white shirt, which she used always under the Torchwood equipment. However, still on the shirt, a strange black aura caught her attention. It was not very strong, but still was there, surrounding the place where her heart was.

Breathing gently, even without feeling any kind of satisfaction in it, raised her hand slightly, and pulling the shirt from the neck of a little rushed forward to see her skin. Right there, above her heart, a great red spot made an appearance. That was the place where the shot was given. _Right on target__._

Now she could remember everything. Mickey, Jake, and she herself had gone out that morning of Torchwood with a particular mission, a rather selfish as their bosses would have understood. No Pete, but those who truly gave them their orders. But no matter what anyone said, there was no way they could stop them.

Practically, they had slipped away the building without anyone seeing them and had begun to run. Soon came the noon and they realized that they should rest, not only because of the run, but also the nerves of having to be hiding to every step they took.

From what Jake had said, could not be far; clear that knowing the right way in a ruined city was not the easiest in the world. But they trusted that Jake knew the way to his home. According to what they have heard, Jake's sister, had managed to enter a message in Torchwood through all safety interlocks, _has__only seventeen and__handle machines__better than you_, Jake had told pointing to Mickey at that time.

Apparently she was fine, but needed help. But nobody passed the message, since apparently it was not important enough to distract their team. Luckily they had real friends in there, maybe people could not join them out there, but that it was brave enough to violate the orders of a superior and pass them the accurate data of the message along with the coordinates from which it was issued. Precisely it was Jake's house, just outside the city, a place that though it was hard to believe was in better condition than the center. They did not think twice before going outside.

Three hours later, after their short break they were coming to Jake's house. But the place was empty. No sign of anything.

Not knowing what else to do, they began their return. There was no clue that might lead them somewhere else. And maybe that's why, maybe they were so distracted thinking about what could have happened that were not able to see the Sontaran group that was to mere feet away.

Before realizing that they were agents of Torchwood they were arrested with other civilians.

The reason that had brought them here was the first reason that Rose had not trusted that help would arrive. Maybe she should have had a little more trusted? Perhaps the three should have. _Or maybe not__._

"Rose?" Doctor's voice was heard very soft, but still managed to get her out of her reverie.

With a small sigh Rose dropped her shirt and focused her eyes on him.

"How come you're real?" Asked more to herself, still not believing he was just _real_.

"Well...", said dragging the word as he slid his hand over his neck, "I guess the story would begin the day my parents met. It was a nice day, or not... I think it was raining, I do not know, I was never very interested in the weather conditions..."

"Doctor…"

He raised his eyes and their eyes met. A second later the two were laughing.

Both missed that, observed at each other and knew it was the right time to smile even when everything around them was falling apart. Because there was nothing better than laugh if they did finally together.

Gradually, the laughter of both was disappearing, though their eyes remained connected.

"Doctor... Nothing in my body works. So tell me, how is that everything can be okay?"

"I have my theories", he said quickly lowering his eyes to the sonic screwdriver in his hands.

"Theories of what?"

"Of how everything can be fine" said even without looking up, doing who knows what with the object in his hands.

But he said nothing. Rose's nerves were on the surface, completely intrigued by what might be going through his head, but he remained silent without a word.

"So?" she finally asked.

"So, what?"

"What about these theories?"

"Oh, just have to check them" said like the most normal thing in the world.

Silence again.

"Well?"

"Well…" Doctor's eyes finally rose to her again, and this time a smile lit his face. "Easy, very easy", said without erasing his smile raising his sonic screwdriver to level of his eyes. "Let's check these theories".

And at the push of a button on his sonic screwdriver, Rose Tyler's body began to glow again.

***DW-BLTS***

**Hello again! Well, what do you think about this chapter? ****I promise****there will be more****Doctor****/****Rose****. Just have to wait a bit.**

**Thank you for the reviews and all the new followers.**

**And really, really... I like the reviews.**

**So... please comment, and sorry for any mistake that you could find!**

**(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**BURNING LIKE THE SUN**

**Hello there! This is the transcription of my own story 'Burning like the sun' currently in progress. The story start when the third season ends with some changes on my own. Let me know about any mistake that I should fix.**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and blah blah... ENJOY IT!**

***DW-BLTS***

**VII**

He really hoped that his assumptions were correct and that the brightness of the body of Rose was a good sign, or at least that indicated that he was right. Anyway, he could not help smiling to observe her. Her eyes were fixed on her hands, admiring the glow that emanated. She was still awake, which meant something good.

Even from where he stood, the Doctor could feel the heat emitted by the body of his friend. Clearly not have the same intensity that it had just before she woke up, but still was not something that could be overlooked.

"Well, you're smiling, so I assume this is not bad".

Rose's voice was heard in little more than a whisper as she spoke to the Doctor, but still her eyes did not move from her hands. Sure her hands was not all of her shining, her whole body was. Even not having her in front of him the Doctor could see the golden glint in her eyes.

And now back to her words, not bad did not mean that was a good thing, but there was no reason to put her even more nervous than she already should be. Why say that there was a slight chance that his assumptions were wrong and that her body was about to implode in just a few seconds? No, definitely there was no more reason to disturb Rose.

Before speaking, again pressed a button on his sonic screwdriver and Rose's body instantly stopped shining. It was then when shaking her head slightly raised her eyes to the Doctor. There was no fear in them, but neither could see her happy.

"Well, what was that all about?"

"Huon particles".

"Okay..." her eyes urged him to continue.

"They are... Oh, well no matter what they are, what matters is that your body is full of them. I can activate them with this" said shaking a bit the sonic screwdriver in his hands. "And the best part is that I was not trying to activate the particles in your body, but of the Tardis, which leads to the second part of the story".

_And__there it is again_, Rose thought as she watched the twinkle in his eyes that appeared only when something liked him, when he was facing some kind of complicated problem, or some new technology or some freak as she was now. But how to be offended when after all he was trying to help?

"Does that explain why I'm a zombie?" asked Rose.

"It could..." and only then he realized the words of his friend. "Zombie?" he laughed. "That is good. No. I mean yes, it could explain part of the story. My theory is that you're connected to the Tardis and she is making your body work for you, like spare batteries that are not even in you. The presence of the Tardis in this world made your body will begin to function as well as he could, but considering that react when I touched you, it means that my own connection with the Tardis served to... turn you into... some sort of... zombie".

"So if you had not come, I'd still dead".

"Probably, yes".

"Now what?"

"Like I said before, the energies of the Tardis are very low in this universe, and three miles may not be enough to ... you completely reload".

"It means ... must I get into the Tardis?"

"It means that to get that your body back to normal you should return to your universe, Rose, I'm not sure how long you can be here without it affecting you completely".

"You mean if I stay here much longer I'll stop being a zombie to simply become a corpse".

"I mean... Yes, that's exactly what I mean".

Rose went down her eyes again to her hands and breathed deeply trying to relax, just to remind herself to breathe was no longer necessary. And if she waited long enough then it would never be necessary.

Seeing above could not be said to have as many problems as long as Doctor theory were correct, but who would not put all points in his favor after meeting him. But if Rose analyzed the situation realized many things. She really wanted to return to her own universe, but this way? What would happen to her family, her friends, with the whole planet? What would happen with the Sontaran? Not that she would have been very helpful so far, but that did not mean she did not care about what was happening. She could not just turn her back on all that and get away, even if it meant moving away to be with the Doctor.

If she was going to leave that place should first ensure that the earth was to be safe. It could not be otherwise.

"Sounds like trouble" she said finally raising her eyes to the Doctor, with a smile on her face. For the first time with that phrase everything seemed normal again.

***DW-BLTS***

When Peter Tyler stepped off the elevator with his son still in his arms, the first thing he saw as he walked to the end of the hallway was his wife sitting in a chair with her head in her hands, Mickey leaning against the opposite wall with his eyes placed on the door, arms crossed over his shoulders, and a complete stranger sitting on the floor, looking toward the door with worried look.

No sign of the Doctor in sight, so surely must be with Rose, the girl should be who had come with the Doctor, and so far everything understandable. What Pete could not understand was why their faces. Everyone seemed preoccupied, as if something was happening there and none of them could do anything. He wondered if the Doctor would be fine, if finally seeing Rose's body would have gotten affect him. Nobody can be so strong, not even an alien almost a thousand years old.

"What happened?" Was the first thing he could ask.

Jackie's eyes got up and he could see that they were red from crying. Without even answering, the woman stood up from her chair and went straight to her son and her husband. Her arms were wrapped around them as she began to mourn again.

"Jackie, what happened?" asked more worried now. Perhaps the question sounded stupid in the circumstances, because things were not exactly right in any sense. But Jackie had been relatively stable the last time he had seen her. She had ceased to mourn, and that was saying a lot. He did not understand what it was that might have changed now.

"Something happened with Rose" said pressing her face against his chest and still mourn.

***DW-BLTS***

"Okay, so the plan is to get out of here and run back to the Tardis to bring her up here as long as you can make her work so that she get here".

Not even Rose came to believe that this could actually work, but the Doctor was still smiling, now sitting in a chair in front of her. He looked confident in what he said, like always. Although the plan was not fully developed in his head, confident that at the last minute would think how to fix those _little details_ that could potentially go wrong.

But Rose was not at all convinced.

"Easy, right?" He said with a smile.

"There's a war outside, how can all this be easy?"

"Martha, Mickey and I have just come from there, and look at me, I'm better than ever!" ended with a smile, which completely disappeared with the next question of Rose.

"Martha?"

"What?"

"You said Martha ... Who is Martha?"

"Did I say Martha?"

"Doctor" her voice did not sound angry, but clearly meant it was enough of evasions.

"Martha is a friend, she travel with me, traveled with me. They were only a couple of months, but would be just days counting time on earth, not counting the year that never happened. She was already going and then the Tardis went crazy and brought us here. Probably she felt you were in trouble and wanted to come and help, even though it may sound a little weird. Which means that your connection with the Tardis should be extremely strong. But, how? That is the question, how was the connection. Well, may be related ... extremely related to what happened in the game station, but I could swear that at that time I took all of you. I absorbed all the vortex with my body, but apparently something was inside you. Well, that's obvious now".

"Okay, stop" Doctor's mouth shut and his eyes focused on Rose, who did not know whether to scream or just start laughing. "Just wondered who was Martha, okay? No need to get nervous" added in a whisper, looking away, knowing that he would listen.

"I'm not ... I do not get nervous".

"Yeah, of course" she laughed, and with it went down the foot of the bed and put them on the floor. She was still barefoot. And had to admit, a part of her was afraid of falling when standing. Could walk without problems? Are the energies of the Tardis in this universe would be enough to let her do that? Long as they consider the theory of the Doctor as correct. But she didn't lose anything by trying, after all, could not get further from the ground.

With a deep breath and almost a jump she stood up. Her legs twitched a bit due to the long time of being inactive, and just at the moment when she thought she was going to fall to the ground, the Doctor's arms clung to her. Their eyes met again and Rose could see that he looked worried. But she was not. Now another thought crossed her mind. His hands in her arms, even preventing she from falling to the ground -although she doubted that such an occurrence- sent a strange power that had covered her body from head to toe in just a few seconds. The energy was so strong in the first time, that she was sure her heart was beating at least once.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she could do nothing but smile.

She had felt alive for a moment, alive again. She had to hold on to that feeling to put her legs firm and gently remove the Doctor's arms. Realizing what she wanted, he stepped back and let her on her own. At least she had not fallen. Rose was sure she could do it, and without waiting began to move her legs. First raising one, then the other, taking a few simple steps to one side and the other. And finally, when she thought it could do, began to jump, while she began to laugh.

"Jumping for your life, remember, Doctor?" She said laughing.

He just smiled. Rose had not changed at all, at least not since the last time he had seen her and preferred her a thousand times like this. No more dead than alive, but laughing instead of with tears in her eyes.

That last meeting came to his head like the things that were said, and the things unsaid too. Definitely he was a coward, or at least that's what he thought. Rose had told him that she loved him, and he had not been able to say anything. If that was not a coward, then what was?

And despite all the major problems they had in front, he could not stop thinking about if she still felt what she felt at that moment for him. Had it been long enough for her to stop feel _that_? He was not even sure how much time had passed for him. He could not even be sure how long he had been with Martha. The whole point was to lose track of time, even if it was virtually impossible for a Time Lord, but apparently he had done at some point.

But there was definitely more important things to think about in that moment.

"Jackie and Mickey are out there" he just said, and with those words managed to Rose stop laughing and stay frozen in place.

On one hand she wanted to open the door, run out and hug her mom. She imagined what it must have been hard for her to see her dead in that bed. She did not even know now that she was alive... or something like that. She wanted to hold her tight and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be okay even if she could never be sure of that. And on the other side was Mickey, the brave Mickey who should insurance be blaming himself for what she had done. As if he was the culprit. Rose did not hesitate for a second to get that shot through him, and was sure she would do it again if that opportunity arises, but she really hoped it did not happen. She had already died once that day, a countdown was saying that maybe the second was found at the end of the day -or how long the Doctor considered that she had to return to her universe-, therefore did not have to add in the middle of both one third death to re-complicate things or to do it even more.

"What do they know?" Asked trying to get back to the reality of the moment.

"About what?"

"About what happened to me".

"Now?" she nodded. "Look, this is what happened: we came to see you, I ... I touched you..." said vaguely, avoiding talking about the little kiss, "you started to glow and then I told them to leave the room".

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you tell them to leave the room?"

"Your body was burning, the room was getting hotter, and I was a ninety-eight percent sure it was not harmless".

_Okay_, Rose thought, trying to make sense of the situation. Again thinking about the possibility that it was all just a dream. But she could not do more to discard that option now. Her imagination was not enough to give much material. The story was too much like a reality that she was living with the Doctor.

"Well... I'm cold now" said crossing one arm with the hand, avoiding the wrist to not think that she had no pulse. Her skin was more than cold, there was no blood through her body, because there was not a heart that will drive it; she literally was cold as a corpse.

"Yeah" the Doctor said with a smile, "for now" and without another word walked to the door, without turning his back to her and get to put his hand on the doorknob. "Let's go see Jackie" said still smiling as he opened the door and Rose took a step toward him.

***DW-BLTS***

Now five people were waiting in the hallway outside the room. Four of them confused, and a kid who not even came to understand what it was that had happened to her sister. Now it was Tony who was sitting on the floor, playing with a small toy that he always carried in recent days. Mickey was still in the same place where he had been to arrive Pete. Mr. and Mrs. Tyler were embraced half sitting in the chairs in front of the bedroom door. And Martha ... Martha Jones went back and forth from side to side of the aisle, not knowing what to think.

Well she could not understand anything of what had happened in that room, but she really hoped that the Doctor was all right. It was she who had insisted a couple of times to take a look and make sure everything went well. Or does anyone perhaps worried that Rose's body had begun to glow and burn and that the Doctor had stayed at the precise location of the problem? The Doctor could be just a pile of ashes at the time and still nobody was doing anything.

But the three people around blind faith in the Doctor, no matter what, not even knowing what it was that was going on with Rose, their daughter and friend. Apparently none of them had much more to lose.

But what would she do if she lost the Doctor? Furthermore stay clear of locked in another universe with people who did not know and in the middle of a war. She understood very well that her thoughts could be a little selfish, but no one could blame her for the fear she felt.

She was about to open her mouth again to emphasize again open the door even a little bit to see how things were going in, and was prepared to take the counter to all their actions if they should oppose. Nevertheless nothing it was needed.

The door opened in one second, and there was the Doctor, better than ever, watching them all with a smile.

"Hello" he said, still smiling.

Jackie and Pete stood up instantly and approached him. Mickey moved a little behind them, and when Martha was to approach the cry of Jackie stopped her. Without waiting another second the woman had come running into the room, staying out of sight, Pete's eyes showed more than surprise, and even when Martha thought that the act had been unconscious, Mickey took enough steps back to be attached to the wall again.

Nothing made sense to her until she heard a voice she had never heard before.

"Mom, please, you're going to break me".

"Jackie, we don't want to break Rose" the Doctor said even without losing his smile, as if he were talking to a baby.

"Oh, shut up" Jackie said turning back to the field of view of Martha, and approaching the Doctor to give him a big kiss on the cheek. "What did you do? Oh, who cares..." said kissing him again, now his other cheek.

After that it was Pete's turn to enter the room.

Martha did not know what to do or think, and just as the idea of leaving them all alone crossed her head the doctor left the room and went straight to Mickey.

"You should get in" he said, erasing his smile for just a moment.

Mickey nodded, returning to life his body was lost also in the room. After that the Doctor turned to Martha smiling.

"So" she said in almost a whisper, leaning against a wall and a half step away from the door. "Is she alive?"

"Technically" he said resting his body next to Martha. The smile did not disappear, but she could not finish understand what it was. And obviously the "technically" did nothing but confuse her.

The silence became between them while still listening to the voices in the room. Excited voices. Martha lowered her sight to the floor and Tony moves caught her attention, just lay there, playing with his toy, really unaware of what was happening around him.

The Doctor kept her eyes for a second to find the baby, and then turned back to her with the puzzled look. Martha noticed it, but ignored the implied question in his eyes.

"Is everything all right now?"

"No" he said laughing. "Absolutely not".

The voices inside the room fell silent for a second, and then the Doctor and Martha turned toward the door.

A young blond, barefoot and wearing a simple clothes appeared before them and her eyes went quickly to the Doctor.

"Hey, I think I have a better plan" she smiled until she noticed the presence of Martha. Her eyes strayed to her, the smile disappeared and her head tilted just slightly to the side as she watched her. "I guess you are Martha".

_Nice__presentation_, Martha thought before answering.

"And I suppose you're Rose".

***DW-BLTS***

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay! ****Many studies****.**

**Well****, ****I hope you like****the chapter and****give me your opinion****on it****.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'm****working on****the translation****of the next chapter****. Sorry for all the mistakes that you could find.**


End file.
